An Upper East Sider Christmas In My Pants
by A-T-BAG
Summary: Champagne and surprises, it's Christmas at the Bass suite. What's Blair up to?


**Gossip Girl **here. It's my favourite time of year, Christmas. I'm looking forward to skiing in the Swiss Alps with my delectable ski instructor, but first there's a little soiree happening. And we all know what that means.

It's Christmas Eve; Bass style. It's a marathon party, lasting until the mistletoe is so drunk it falls off the doorways. Oh yes, door ways plural.

Last year Elissa Bronly had to dial 911, her lips were so sore from the kiss-athon that to relieve the sting, she pashed the ice sculpture. Not a great idea E! Some one should get that girl a Chapstick and throw her back to the Ozarks.

**Kittycatluvr53:** Oh my God , Blair's car just pulled up at the Bass's hotel and she's wearing an entire bear all over her body. I thought fur was like so over?

**GG:** Thanks for the tip off Kittycatluvr53, But obviously you missed the point. It's Blair. You heard it hear first, fur is the hottest new thing, better run and hide all you cute and fuzzy animals. You're it!

____

"_Blair, you look simply stunning, have you lost weight."_ Eleanor Waldorf had asked.

Blair pursed her ruby red lips, and frowned at her reflection, had she really this bloated when she first got dressed? _"Maybe Mom, I have to go, fashionably late does have a cut off time."_

"_Yes of course dear, but do add a belt to that dress, or it has absolutely no shape!" _Eleanor critiqued as she glided from the room, her silk robe floating across the marble.

Hurriedly Blair, scrabbled for her Chanel Belt, something caught her eye, Kitty Minky. Her perfect cat had shredded her perfect belt. _"Shit,"_ she murmured. Looking at the ripped Italian leather she had an incredible urge to throw up…but wait. She turned on her heels and strode over to Kitty Minky, "Good cat," she cooed affectionately.

**Gossip Girl**: What is B up to? Is she really going to miss a little accessory? They grow on trees in the Upper East Side. And so do fashion faux pas turned glamorous. And B definitely knows that.

____

Chuck's party was in full swing, after Blair had made her shocking entrance. Underneath that divine fur coat she had little else on, as was the dress code for one of Chuck's party's. The vintage cranberry red dress was pretty but her tights, belt, even her velvety headband, were ripped to shreds, completely out of character and totally naughty.

Chuck was practically salivating, this was exactly why Christmas was his favourite time of year. Tonight, Chuck was Santa and he wanted to spank this naughty elf bad, damn it.

So did the guy leaning against the wall with him. Nate; the life long boyfriend of Blair, a simple inconvenience. He had his …"weaknesses", unfortunately for Blair, she wasn't one of them.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing hiding over here?" Serena, breezed over to them martini in hand. The other twiddled with Nate's hair. Chuck could hear him purr.

____

It was almost midnight, almost Christmas Day. Chuck watched Nate with disgust, however he appreciated the scene in front of him. Serena, Blair, Katie and Issy, were doing their best at karaoke, _"Girls just wanna have funnn" _they chanted.

"Hey, remember that thing, we created last spring in Cabo?" Justin Hanser asked the guys smoking cigars and watching the girls.

"Oh you mean the thing with the tongue and…" started Chuck, his eyes following the girls swaying in front of him.

"No the thing 'in your pants' remember after everything?" Justin corrected, "Like these girls, they just wanna have fun…in my pants." He jeered blowing rings of smoke in Chucks face. Deep throaty laughs, continued whilst more sleazy lines were swapped.

___

_**Early Christmas Morning**_

"_Alright people time to move on, spread that, platonic joy to your families."_ Chuck announced brushing to girls off him, as he stood raising a glass of champagne that was his last for the night, first for the morning.

The laughing continued as people hugged, kissed and groped each other 'Merry Christmas'. Blair was amongst the bustling group kissing cheeks and flashing slightly dopey smiles.

She felt a hand grab her by the waist and she tottered, more than a little unsteady on her feet after all that alcohol. Dazed she found herself drawn into the arms of none other than Chuck Bass.

He leaned in, _"All I want for Christmas is you…"_ he whispered into her ear. With his hand on the small of her back he kissed her, on the lips quickly but surely. Blair held his gaze, with a mixture of horror, curiosity and a teensy bit of schnapps. Gamely, he brushed back her hair and whispered something else in her ear, _"…in my pants." _He added deadly serious, then chuckled as he let her go.

As Nate touched her on the arm she flinched, he asked her is she was ready to go. Her breathing was slightly heavy, she felt like she might faint, shit his cologne had smelled good…what was she thinking. She nodded finally in answer to his question.

**G****ossip Girl**: Looks like B knows what's at the top of C's wish list.

Joyeux Noel Blair!

Until next time, you know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl.


End file.
